


[HP鹿犬]AU警探与侦探·Black Black Heart 2

by mythology0402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	[HP鹿犬]AU警探与侦探·Black Black Heart 2

虽然西里斯对这个案件挺感兴趣，但是正如詹姆斯所说的，证据确凿，犯罪嫌疑人已认罪，以安迪的工作态度想必也确定过犯罪嫌疑人的意愿，犯罪嫌疑人都不去争取了，如果他还去瞎凑活的话那肯定就是闲着没事找事。

事实证明，西里斯确实闲得慌。

他甚至无聊到每个委托都打过去确定真假，结果五成是电话诈骗，三成是贷款，还有两成是保险房地产推销，还混着一个小孩子的恶作剧，妈的，这些人还真是各种的骚操作，还真挺与时俱进的。

电话诈骗的直接被他连到了举报平台，西里斯反过来套话，怀疑其中有一个是大型团伙犯案，主动给警方提供线索，此案告破后，顺便拿了个优秀市民称号。

至于贷款和推销的则被他嘲讽到破口大骂，等到对方骂完他祖宗十八代，这时候西里斯就才满意地关掉通话，拉黑处理，他想着我心情比你还更不好！

无事可做，西里斯觉得自己真的要宅到长霉了，当侦探真的没有他想象中那么简单，干等着是不会有人找上门的，但是现在詹姆斯已经严禁他去地下拳馆和酒吧转悠了，詹姆斯还特地打了招呼，谁敢放西里斯进去，就不要怪詹姆斯天天带着小队去关爱他们，慰问群众了。

虽然知道西里斯被憋得很不愉快，但詹姆斯这么做完全是根据医嘱，西里斯目前还处于身体恢复期，他最担心的就是西里斯会形成替代性上瘾。出院后的第一个星期，西里斯经常会失神，注意力无法集中，无缘无故半夜发冷冒虚汗，虽然生理性疼痛已经减弱很多，但偶尔西里斯会突然站着不动，拳头紧握，牙关紧咬。就这状况，詹姆斯敢放他去地下场所吗？

西里斯自己也知道，但是戒毒之后，他对自己的掌控力明显的下降，于是他们开始吵架，不是平常那种半开玩笑式的小打小闹，西里斯现在极其没有安全感，说话也不过脑子，冷不丁就会嘲讽一句，把人折辱得体无完肤。大部分时候詹姆斯都可以笑呵呵地无视，然而并不是每次都能成功避开争吵。

他们最近的一次争吵是詹姆斯无意间提了一下莉莉在他们寻找西里斯时帮了大忙，有机会就感激一下人家，也不知道是哪里刺痛了西里斯的神经，西里斯冷笑一声：“怕不是想着找机会上门自荐枕席吧。”

詹姆斯仿佛听到自己太阳穴附近青脉突起，血液汩汩流动的声音，他按捺住怒气，试图跟西里斯讲道理：“你不要说话这么难听，别人帮上忙我们去道谢是应该的事。”

“所以追不到莉莉，退而求其次跟我在一起也是你詹姆斯波特认为是应该的事了?哦，看那可怜虫大脚板，好像很喜欢我的样子，既然莉莉追不到了，那就施舍一下，勉为其难地跟他一起睡吧。”西里斯阴阳怪气地说道，他直觉他不应该这么说，但说出来后他觉得分外的痛快。

詹姆斯忍了又忍，他提高音量：“大脚板，你知道不是那么一回事，我不会因为可怜谁而跟谁在一起。这无论对你还是对我都是极其不负责任的。”

但西里斯依然不依不饶：“也对哦，你连可怜我都算不上，那就是随便找个人上床爽一发，正好跟我熟，上完也好说话。”

詹姆斯冷下了脸：“西里斯波特，你是这样看我的？”

西里斯看着詹姆斯眸光里的火焰，他知道自己已经激怒了詹姆斯，但他依然管不住自己嘴里蹦出来伤人的话：“你不是这样，还能是咋样？圣人詹姆斯波特，我还要感谢你大发善心，委曲求全了？我告诉你，现在我不管你想跟谁睡，我想找谁你也不要来管我！嘶！”

詹姆斯直接把西里斯如按压犯人一样重重按到了墙壁，西里斯痛呼一声，他的侧脸贴着冰冷的墙壁并试图挣扎，但詹姆斯绞着他的手臂，在他耳边压低嗓音一字一句地说道：“收回你的话，再说一遍！”

但西里斯选择犟到底，他用腿蹬墙，整个身体重量压在詹姆斯身上，为了避免扭折西里斯的手臂，詹姆斯不得不放开西里斯。

西里斯稳住身体后，迅速扭腰转身，一击重拳砸向詹姆斯，并趁着詹姆斯用手臂护头的时候，长腿横扫詹姆斯下盘，詹姆斯退了几步，面色晦暗不明。

西里斯哼了一声，低头收下颌，前后脚等肩宽站立，右脚微掂，双手松紧拳摆出拳击的战斗姿态，挑衅地看着詹姆斯。

先出手的詹姆斯，他一掌横劈向西里斯的脖颈，西里斯俯身躲避，还了一击，詹姆斯反应迅速地扣住西里斯的手腕，试图拉近距离，但西里斯一个膝击，他不得不松手抵住，与此同时迎脸而来的还有西里斯的肘击，詹姆斯侧脸避开后，趁着西里斯下盘不稳，一个勾腿直接把西里斯放倒地板，西里斯一个滚地动作试图马上起身，但他忽略了客厅还没宽敞到让两个大男人毫无顾忌地打架，他撞到了凳子，凳子轰然倒下，发出一声巨响，还没等他反应过来，身体一轻，就被詹姆斯拦腰抱起，扔到沙发去了。

没时间让他爬起来，就被詹姆斯压在了身上，用锁技扣住了关节。

西里斯忿忿地挣扎了一下，确定无法借力后，艰难地把脸从沙发抬了起来，他跟詹姆斯是同一个重量级，甚至詹姆斯的肌肉密度比他还高，因此詹姆斯的锁技一旦成型，他就没有任何逃脱的可能。

被压制到这种地步，按照平时来说西里斯也该服软了，但这一次西里斯偏不，他甚至咧了个夸张的笑容，继续嘲讽詹姆斯：“怎么了，是不是觉得这个婊子还不错，又想来一发了？”

詹姆斯的表情变得十分可怕，他安静了一会，一声不吭地动手扯下了西里斯的裤子，用润滑油草草扩张了一下，直接挺身而入。

“艹”西里斯发出了难耐的痛吟，他还想说什么骂人的话，但詹姆斯直接把他的头按进了沙发，所有的痛呼和呻吟都只能压在喉咙里，发出困兽一样的低吼。

这一次詹姆斯完全没有了多余的温存和体贴，他面无表情地横冲乱撞，近乎发狠一样死死抵住西里斯的敏感点，过于强烈的欢愉反而是一种痛苦，以完全压制的姿态逼迫西里斯发出近乎抽噎的声音，全身颤抖不已后，就直接抽了出来，自己随便弄了几下解决，丢下还在沙发上恢复过来的西里斯，“嘭”的一声巨响关了玻璃门，独自坐到了阳台。

没有往日环在身边的温度，皮肤上灼烧的热度渐渐褪去，西里斯撑起了发软的身体，他站了起身，把自己摔进卧室，慢慢闭上眼睛。

直到第二天，阳光洒了进来，西里斯睁开朦胧的眼睛，抱怨着喊詹姆斯去拉窗帘，好一会儿都没有人回应，他摸了摸旁边，空落落的无人，于是撑起身子，回想了一下詹姆斯到底去哪了，直接给了自己一巴掌，今天脑袋清醒了，才想起自己昨天脑抽的时候都说了什么混账话。

詹姆斯很看重感情间的纯粹，为此西里斯还取笑过他保守，但事实确实如此，一旦定下关系，詹姆斯绝对不允许任何人再去觊觎西里斯，对于西里斯也是同样不能跟别人有超出礼节的亲密接触，上一次西里斯在酒吧被一个女孩子强吻，因为喝得有点多，没反应及时推开，看着就像主动抱着对方热吻，差点就被分手回到解放前。

他昨天说了啥，说了让詹姆斯去跟别人上床，说了自己也可以去跟别人上床，完了，詹姆斯现在都没回来，估计是被他气得不轻了。

西里斯翻下了床，走到客厅。

詹姆斯还坐在外面，似乎没有动过。

西里斯忐忑地打开了门，探出头，摆了一个尴尬的笑容，但詹姆斯完全没有再看他。他试探地拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀，詹姆斯终于动了，不过他是拍开了西里斯的手。

他神色冷淡地起了身，浅褐色的眼眸完全不看西里斯，低哑的声音说了一句，“让开”。

要死，真的生气了，西里斯挠着头，正想说什么缓和一下气氛，结果还没等他想到，詹姆斯却身形一晃，径直倒了下去。

西里斯赶紧抱住詹姆斯下落的身体，现在已近秋季，詹姆斯只穿了一件短袖在外面呆了一个晚上，现在浑身温度烫得惊人，他打了急救电话，把詹姆斯送到了医院。

莱姆斯赶了过来，看着坐立不安的西里斯，扶了一下额头：“我记得你们才离开医院一个星期吧？你们有这么想我的吗？”

西里斯小声地说道：“月亮脸，我觉得詹姆斯要跟我离婚了。”

莱姆斯差点惊掉下巴：“你是跟他说你要去杀人放火还是啥的？”

西里斯缩了缩身子，难为他这么个大高个，还能把自己缩得那么小：“我昨天失口说让他去找别人睡，也别管我跟谁睡。”

莱姆斯扶着额头说道：“那你完了，尖头叉子这次怕是要被你气死了。”

西里斯试图反驳：“我知道，但你可不可以不要强调这个？”

莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“好吧，离婚而已，你们还能当兄弟。”

西里斯瞪了莱姆斯一眼，莱姆斯轻咳了一下，“詹姆斯现在是不会跟你离婚的。”等到确定你完全恢复后就难说了。

“那怎么办？”

“他现在情况怎么样，他最近失眠得很厉害，经常做恶梦。”莱姆斯问道。

“医生还在看，他失眠了？还做噩梦？他都没跟我说过！”西里斯挫败地说道。

“你也不看看你自个现在是什么状态，他跟你说有用？你现在能当知心小姐姐？”莱姆斯凉凉地补了一句，自从跟唐克斯在一起后，莱姆斯真的性格越来越向唐克斯靠拢了。

西里斯抿了抿唇：“知心老阿姨，快闭嘴吧。”

这一次詹姆斯病得有点厉害，原本只是普通的受凉发热，但由于这段时间的疲劳过度，精神压力大，足足烧了两天才从昏迷状态清醒过来。他看了因为不肯离开强行占了一个床位的西里斯好久，不知道在想什么。

等到西里斯睁开眼睛，他已经在喝莱姆斯带来的粥了。

西里斯爬了起来，凑近，有点小心翼翼地说：“尖头叉子？”

詹姆斯看了他一眼，摇了摇头，不吭声。

西里斯求助地看向莱姆斯，莱姆斯轻咳一声：“尖头叉子的嗓子烧哑了，现在不适合说话。”

好吧，应该是不合适说话，而不是不想跟我说话，吧，西里斯干巴巴地想。

莉莉跟她的男朋友安迪带着警察局一堆人的祝福也来探望詹姆斯了，莉莉边削苹果边说：“我还真没想到你这么快又把自己送进了医院，吹风着凉，这么蠢的病因，也没几个了。”

詹姆斯耸了耸肩。

安迪接过莉莉削好的苹果，切成一小块一小块的，将牙签插在上面。

詹姆斯突然用极其沙哑的声音说道：“你们那案子怎么样了？”

安迪想了想：“你说那个”Black Heart”的案子吗？走完程序，再过多13周3天就可以上法庭了，这案子疑点是有，但人是她杀的倒没有问题，这个是做了尸检，时间点对得上，至于现场另外一个人为什么要这么对待尸体，大概是跟受害人有仇泄愤的吧，至于原因，我现在真没时间去探究。而且恶意毁坏尸体，也不在我们管辖范围，如果受害人家属不申诉，我们就没有理由插手。”

“那你知道“Black Heart”是象征什么了吗？”西里斯很感兴趣。

莉莉递了安迪一个眼神，安迪站了起身：“如果你想知道详细情况的话，这里正好有个犯罪嫌疑人的导师在这，我们可以去找他聊聊。”

等到西里斯被安迪拖走，莉莉双腿交叉，姿势优雅地坐到了詹姆斯的床前，说道：“说吧，你们又出什么问题了？”


End file.
